Quisiera que me vieras
by NaoKa
Summary: Tomoyo una chica común que guarda sentimientos ocultos por su mejor amigo, Eriol un chico que gusta de su amiga Sakura, sin saber los sentimientos de Tomoyo. ¿Que hara Tomoyo para acercarse a Eriol y como reaccionara él?


Quisiera que por un día dejarás de verme como tu pequeña hermana, como ha aquella niña que desesperadamente necesita de tu ayuda y protección, quiero que ese día te levantes y me veas como lo que realmente soy, una mujer, una mujer que se muere porque tú la veas distinto, y que por una vez todas aquellas miradas que le diriges a ella me las dirijas a mí.

No sabes cuánto deseo eso, como espero y añoro tu amor, cada día en los descansos te busco, y siempre te encuentro, tu presencia es como un imán para mí, aunque no te des cuenta, trato de estar con mis amigos, conversar con ellos, para poder dejar de pensar en ti, pero en cada acto de ellos, en cada gesto, yo me encuentro ausente, no puedo ser quien realmente soy, a veces pienso que contigo es la única persona con la que realmente me muestro como soy.

Y no sabes lo irónico que me resulta, lo fatídico que es para mi autoestima pensar eso, pensar que siempre me he jactado de poder hacer las cosas por mí misma, que no necesito de nada ni de nadie, que yo sola soy suficiente para ir contra el mundo. Me es irónico pensar que es esa misma persona la que ahora ruega porque tu mirada se encuentre con la mía, tus ojos, me dicen tanto, me muestran un mundo tan distinto al que yo conozco ahora, pero que alguna vez conocí.

Antes yo era la alcalde de la ciudad felicidad pero ya no más, un día me arrebataron toda la felicidad, la alegría y desde ese minuto me volví más dura, para evitarme a mi misma volver a sufrir, volver a pasar por eso, me hice prometer que eso no volvería a pasar, que no me mostraría vulnerable contra nadie, porque el dolor es demasiado fuerte para volver a repetirlo, no creo que mi corazón soporte de nuevo la decepción, porque las heridas que esos puñales me dejaron no han cicatrizado y no creo que alguna vez lo vayan a hacer.

Y tus ojos no hacen más que recordarme esa alegría perdida, a veces siento que si me mantengo cerca de ti podría volver a ver esa felicidad, no necesariamente volver a ella, pero al menos volver a sentirme abrazada por esa sensación, y cuando lo pienso, y te veo no hago más que cerciorarme de esta verdad.

Cada vez que te escucho hablar siento que es la única música que mis oídos necesitarían volver a oír jamás, realmente creo que nunca te has dado cuenta del enorme afecto que te tengo, de lo mucho que te he llegado a querer en tan poco tiempo, y lo mucho que me duele verte sufrir por ella, más sabiendo que ella no te quiere de la misma manera, pero aún sabiendo lo mal que me hace escucharlo no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti y tratar de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, aunque eso me mate por dentro, porque termino privilegiando tu felicidad a la mía.

Aún puedo recordar perfectamente aquella vez que con confidencialidad me preguntaste que quién me gustaba, en ese minuto no sabes lo nerviosa que me sentí por dentro, sabía que no te podía decir la verdad, jamás me lo permitiría, por lo que sólo pude decirte que nadie, que nadie había logrado cautivarme, que mi corazón estaba demasiado cerrado para eso, y cuando lo pienso creo que yo también me lo creí por algún tiempo, pero tú con tus gestos, tu ternura, suavidad y con toda tu personalidad se fueron ganando un espacio en mi corazón, tú y tu maldita forma de ser me hicieron vulnerable de nuevo, me hiciste volver a sentir humana, de carne y hueso, lo cual fue genial hasta que recordé que eso conlleva el dolor y sufrimiento del desamor.

Creo que he tratado de hacer todo lo posible por alejarme de ti, pero todo en ti me llama, hasta tu olor que me vuelve loca, esa fragancia que sólo tú tienes y nadie más. Aunque no sé si alguna vez he intentado en verdad alejarme de ti o sí alguna vez lo intentare de verdad, me eres inevitable, no sabemos con qué ganas me aferro a ti, aunque sea sólo a tu recuerdo, que se encuentra canonizado en mi alma. Cuando supe que te debías ausentar por el trabajo de tus padres unos días, estallé de gozo en un comienzo porque él no verte me supondría un alivio, me evitaría pensar en ti, pero fue todo lo contrario, pensaba en ti con más frecuencia, me encontraba soñando despierta imaginando donde te podrías encontrar, si te acordarías de mí o sólo pensarías en ella, no sabes lo duro que era levantarse cada días sabiendo que no te iba a poder ver, que no iba a poder hablar contigo, molestarte o incluso enojarme contigo; sería exagerar decir que quería llorar, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme y que el día comenzará, sólo esperaba a que terminara para que así pasarán más rápido y no extrañara tanto tu presencia entre nosotros.

Mis amigos no saben qué me pasa, no me lo preguntan y si lo hicieran no sabría que responderles, como poner por palabras todo lo que siento en este minuto, ellos sólo me ven distinta, que he cambiado, que ya no quiero comer.

A veces siento que este amor me podría matar, que es enfermizo pero no sé cómo frenarlo. ¿Cómo frenar algo que podría sanarme el alma? Porque podría hacerlo, la esperanza de que me quieras me sana y desquicia a la vez.

A tu lado vuelvo a ser yo, la yo de antaño, la que le sonreía a la vida sin importar que cara esta te pusiera, cuando pienso en ti puedo volver a soñar con un mañana más bonito.

Tú, mi hermano mayor, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Eriol, no sabes lo que significas para mí, aunque tu no lo veas.


End file.
